Âçãëÿä
by Simona
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ ïðî Ëèëè Ïîòòåð (äî÷ü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà) è Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà :) Âîçðàñò - ýòî âñåãî ëèøü öèôðû...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Ýòî íå ìîÿ èñòîðèÿ, ýòî âîëüíûé ïåðåâîä çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ôèêà ïîä íàçâàíèåì It was the eyes. Çàìå÷àíèÿ è ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ïðèíèìàþòñÿ_

**Ïåðåä âàìè â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå ïðîäîëæåíèå èñòîðèè. È õîòÿ äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò 13 ëåò ñïóñòÿ, ýòî âñå òà æå ñàìàÿ øêîëà, ñ òåì æå ñàìûì äèðåêòîðîì. Ïî÷òè íå èçìåíèëñÿ ñîñòàâ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. È óæ ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Ó íåãî âñå òå æå ñâåòñêèå ìàíåðû è ÷óäíûé õàðàêòåð. :)**

ËÈËÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ

Ëèëè Ïîòòåð. Ýòè ñëîâà áûëè íà óñòàõ ó âñåõ, êîãäà ïåðâîêëàøêè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë äëÿ Ñîðòèðîâêè. Äî÷ü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è Äæèííè Óèçëè. Âíó÷êà Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà. Ñïóñòÿ òðèíàäöàòü ëåò ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè îêîí÷èë øêîëó, åãî äî÷ü ïîÿâèëàñü â Õîãâàðäñå, ÷òîáû ïîéòè ïî åãî ñòîïàì.

Ëèëè ñòîÿëà â Áîëüøîì çàëå è, ñòàðàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü âîñòîðæåííûé ãóë ãîëîñîâ, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ãîðãóëüþ íà ïîòîëêå. Âíåçàïíî Õàííà Óèçëè òîëêíóëà åå ëîêòåì - 

- Íà÷àëîñü! - ðàäîñòíî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.

È ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷àëîñü. "Ýíäðþ, Äæåê", - ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë. Êîðåíàñòûé ìàëü÷èøêà âñêàðàáêàëñÿ íà òàáóðåò è òàê îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë øëÿïó íà ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî áîÿëñÿ áûòü óêóøåííûì åþ.

- ÕÀÔÔËÏÀÔÔ! - âûêðèêíóëà øëÿïà è Äæåê Ýíäðþ ñ âçäîõîì îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïîáåæàë ê ïðèâåòñòâóþùåìó åãî ñòîëó Õàôôëïàôôà.

Ëèëè ðàññåÿííî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà äðóãèõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ. Åå îòåö óïîìèíàë êàê-òî, ÷òî òóò ìîãóò áûòü ìíîãèå èç èçâåñòíûõ åé ñåìåé. Õàííà Óèçëè, Ëèìóñ Ìàëôîé. Òóò áûë äàæå Ãåíðè Êðàáá. Îíà ïûòàëàñü óãàäàòü, ïîïàäóò ëè äåòè â òå æå êîëëåäæè, ÷òî è èõ ðîäèòåëè. Ëèìóñ è Ãåíðè îïðåäåëåííî âûãëÿäåëè äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èìåòü âñå øàíñû áûòü ðàñïðåäåëåííûìè â Ñëèçåðèí. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Õàííû, òóò Ëèëè íå áûëà óâåðåíà. Õîòÿ ó Õàííû áûëè òàêèå æå ÿðêî-ðûæèå âîëîñû, êàê è ó îñòàëüíûõ ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè Óèçëè, îíà áûëà áîëåå òèõîé è áîëåå ñêëîííîé ê ó÷åáå. Ó Ëèëè ïîÿâèëîñü èíñòèíêòèâíîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ýòà äåâî÷êà áóäåò ïîìåùåíà â Ðåéâåíêëî.

Ïûòàÿñü âû÷èñëèòü áóäóùåå ñâîèõ ðîâåñíèêîâ, îíà âíåçàïíî ïîäóìàëà î ñåáå. Áóäåò ëè îíà ó÷èòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, êàê è åå ðîäèòåëè? Îí òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî åé íå õî÷åòñÿ ïîïàñòü íè â êàêîé äðóãîé êîëëåäæ. Îäíàêî áûëà ëè îíà äîñòîéíà ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? Îáëàäàëà ëè îíà õðàáðîñòüþ è ðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ îòöà èëè ÷åñòíîñòüþ è ñìåëîñòüþ ìàòåðè? Ëèëè íå áûëà â ýòîì óâåðåíà.

- Ïîòòåð, Ëèëè!. Áîëüøîé Çàë çàìåð. Ëèëè íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîäîøëà ê âûñîêîìó òàáóðåòó, âñêàðàáêàëàñü íà íåãî è ìåäëåííî âîäðóçèëà øëÿïó ñåáå íà ãîëîâó. 

"À, äî÷êà Ãàððè", - ïðîøåïòàëà øëÿïà åé â óõî, - "ÿ ïîìíþ òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà òâîé îòåö íàäåë ìåíÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç… Åìó òàê íå õîòåëîñü ïîïàñòü â Ñëèçåðèí. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, åãî ñòðàõè áûëè íåîáîñíîâàííû… Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ íàñëåäíèêîì Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íàâðÿä ëè ÿ ìîãëà ïîìåñòèòü åãî â Ñëèçåðèí, âåäü òàê?"

Ëèëè ïîñòàðàëàñü èçîáðàçèòü ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, íî òóò æå ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî øëÿïà íå ìîãëà âèäåòü åå ëèöà è óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà. 

"Õì, î ÷åì ýòî ÿ?", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà øëÿïà, - "Àõ, äà… Òâîé êîëëåäæ. Íó ÷òî æ, ýòî ïðîñòî. ÃÐÈÔÔÈÍÄÎÐ!"

Ëèëè ïðî ñåáÿ ïîáëàãîäàðèëà Âûñøèå Ñèëû, ïîñïåøíî ïîëîæèëà øëÿïó íà òàáóðåò è ïîáåæàëà ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó. Ñèäÿùèå òàì ó÷åíèêè, êàçàëîñü, äàæå çàáûëè ïîçäðàâèòü åå â ñâîåì æåëàíèè ïîãëÿäåòü íà äî÷ü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íåäîâîëüíî êàøëÿíóëà. Òîò÷àñ æå âåñü ñòîë âçîðâàëñÿ îò àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. 

Êàê òîëüêî Ëèëè óñåëàñü íà ñêàìåéêó, îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷èòåëåé íåïðèíóæäåííî ïåðåãîâàðèâàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Õàííà óêàçûâàëà åé íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ñ êîòîðûìè ðîäèòåëè ïîçíàêîìèëè åå ëåòîì. Ìàäàì Õó÷ áåñåäîâàëà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì, êîòîðûé äåìîíñòðèðîâàë åé ìèíèàòþðíóþ ìîäåëü íîâîé ìåòëû ñ âñàäíèêîì, êîòîðûõ îí òîëüêî ÷òî íàêîëäîâàë, Äàìáëäîð íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Õàãðèäó è ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë åìó, ñëåãêà óëûáàÿñü. Âåñåëûå èñêîðêè ïëÿñàëè â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ äèðåêòîðà.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âíèìàíèå Ëèëè ïðèâëåê ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä.

Âûñîêèé ìóæ÷èíà ñ ÷åðíûìè ïðÿìûìè âîëîñàìè, ñ áëåäíîé, ñëîâíî èç âîñêà, êîæåé ñìîòðåë íà íåå, íå îòðûâàÿñü. Åå ñëåãêà èñïóãàëî âûðàæåíèå åãî óäèâèòåëüíûõ ãëàç. Èçóìëåíèå, çëîñòü, ñòðàõ è, áîëåå âñåãî, îãðîìíàÿ áîëü áûëè ïåðåìåøàíû â ýòîì ÷åðíîì áåçäîííîì âçãëÿäå. Ëèëè ñòàðàëàñü îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî íåïîñòèæèìàÿ ñèëà ïðèòÿæåíèÿ åãî ãëàç óäåðæèâàëà åå.

Ýòî ìîã áûòü òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ è ãëàâà Ñëèçåðèíà. Áîëüøèíñòâî èñòîðèé, ðàññêàçàííûõ åé îòöîì î íåì, ñîäåðæàëè òàêèå ñëîâà, êàê "óðîäëèâûé ìåðçàâåö" èëè "ñêîëüçêèé êðûñ", íî ó Ëèëè âñåãäà âîçíèêàëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ýòî ãîâîðèëîñü áåç çëîñòè è áûëî ëèøü äîáðîäóøíûì ïîäòðóíèâàíèåì. È êîãäà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òóò êðîåòñÿ êàêàÿ-òî çàãàäêà, êîòîðóþ åé ïðåäñòîÿëî ðàçãàäàòü.

Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå è ìåäëåííî Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóë ñâîþ ãîëîâó è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä. Ëèëè âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñâîáîäíîé. Õàííà Óèçëè øëåïíóëàñü íà ñêàìåéêó ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Îíà áûëà â âîñòîðãå îò òîãî, ÷òî îêàçàëàñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, êàê è Ëèëè. Äåâî÷êè ïîçäðàâèëè äðóã äðóãà è òóò æå ïðèñòóïèëè ê ïîãëîùåíèþ âåëèêîëåïíîé åäû, â èçîáèëèè ïîÿâèâøåéñÿ íà ñòîëàõ ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ ñîðòèðîâêè.

Êîãäà îíè çàêîí÷èëè, è ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïðîèçíåñ ñâîþ ðå÷ü, Ëèëè è Õàííà ïîäíÿëèñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ãäå Õàííà íàïðàâèëàñü ïðÿìèêîì â ïîñòåëü. Ëèëè âñêàðàáêàëàñü íà ïîñòåëü ñ ÷åðíèëàìè, ïåðîì è ïåðãàìåíòîì è ñòàëà ïèñàòü ñâîåìó îòöó.

_Ïàïî÷êà,_

_ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ó âàñ âñå â ïîðÿäêå è ìàìå óäàåòñÿ ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà Àäàìîì è Àííîé. ß â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, êàê òû ìíå è ãîâîðèë. Â øêîëå ó÷àòñÿ íåñêîëüêî äåòåé ìîåãî ãîäà, êîòîðûõ òû çíàåøü - Õàííà Óèçëè, à òàêæå Ëèìóñ Ìàëôîé è Ãåíðè Êðàáá. Ó÷èòåëÿ áîëåå èëè ìåíåå òå æå, êàê è áûëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñóäÿ ïî òâîèì îïèñàíèÿì. À åùå ÿ õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ ïðî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Âû íà ñàìîì äåëå ñ íèì â ïëîõèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ? Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ._

_                                      Ëþáëþ, öåëóþ,_

_                                               Ëèëè_

Ëèëè ïîëîæèëà ïèñüìî â êîíâåðò è íàäïèñàëà àäðåñ, âñå åùå â ãëóáîêîì ðàçäóìüå. Õàííà õìûêíóëà âî ñíå, è çâóê âåðíóë Ëèëè â ðåàëüíîñòü. Åå ëàìïà ñèëüíî ìåðöàëà, ïûòàÿñü ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî ïîðà áû äîëèòü â íåå ìàñëà. Ëèëè ðåøèëà, ÷òî óòðî âå÷åðà ìóäðåíåå è ÷òî îíà âïîëíå ìîæåò âûÿñíèòü ÷òî-ëèáî çàâòðà ó ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ëèëè çàäóëà ëàìïó, êîòîðàÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîãàñíóòü, íåäîâîëüíî ôûðêíóëà, è çàáðàëàñü ïîä îäåÿëî. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà óæå ñïàëà. 


	2. Snape is a human being too

Chapter 2

ÏÐÎÔÅÑÑÎÐ ÒÎÆÅ ÌÎÆÅÒ ÁÛÒÜ ×ÅËÎÂÅÊÎÌ

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ëèëè ïðîñíóëàñü îòòîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî òðÿñ åå çà ïëå÷î. Åëå ðàçëåïèâ ãëàçà, îíà óâèäåëà Õàííó. Âñå åùå â ïîëóñíå Ëèëè îäåëàñü è äåâî÷êè ïîøëè íà çàâòðàê. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçäàëà ðàñïèñàíèå, è ñîíëèâîñòü Ëèëè êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî, êîãäà îíà îáíàðóæèëà, êàêîé èìåííî ïðåäìåò ñòîèò ïåðâûì ïî ñïèñêó. Çåëüÿ.

Ïîêà Ëèëè, ñèäÿ ðÿäîì ñ Õàííîé â ëàáîðàòîðèè, æäàëà íà÷àëà ëåêöèè, îíà ñíîâà è ñíîâà âîçâðàùàëàñü ê òîìó ñòðàííîìó âçãëÿäó, êîòîðûì ïðîôåññîð îäàðèë åå íàêàíóíå. ×òî çàñòàâèëî åãî ñìîòðåòü íà íåå ñ òàêîé ñìåñüþ çëîáû è ñòðàõà? Ìîæåò, â ýòîì âèíîâàòà åå âíåøíîñòü? Îòåö ãîâîðèë Ëèëè, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü ïîõîæà íà ñâîþ áàáóøêó. Ó íåå áûëè òî÷íî òàêèå æå çåëåíûå ãëàçà è êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû. Âîçìîæíî, Ñíåéï áûë ñ íåþ çíàêîì? Ìèíóòî÷êó… Äà, ïàïà ãîâîðèë åé, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë çíàêîì ñ åãî ðîäèòåëÿìè… Íó è ÷òî? Ïî÷åìó òàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ ðåàêöèÿ? Â ýòîé øêîëå ó÷èëîñü ìíîæåñòâî äåòåé èç ñåìåé âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ëèëè äîïóñêàëà, ÷òî åå ñåìüÿ áûëà íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íîé, íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî íå äàâàëî íèêàêèõ îáúÿñíåíèé ïðîèçîøåäøåìó. 

Âîçìîæíî, êîãäà îíà ñíîâà óâèäèò Ñíåéïà, åé ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó êàêîå-íèáóäü îáúÿñíåíèå? À, âîçìîæíî, îíà è ïîãîâîðèò ñ íèì.

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âëåòåë â ïîäçåìåëüå, âîð÷à íà õîäó. Êëàññ ìãíîâåííî çàìåð, ïîâèñëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. 

- Âû çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçó÷èòü òîíêóþ íàóêó è òî÷íîå èñêóññòâî çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. È, ïîñêîëüêó çäåñü ïî÷òè íå áóäåò ãëóïîãî ðàçìàõèâàíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, åäâà ëè ìíîãèå èç âàñ áóäóò â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ìàãèÿ. 

Ëèëè óëûáíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû íèêòî èç îêðóæàþùèõ ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë. Ïàïà ãîâîðèë åé, ÷òî Ñíåéï îáîæàåò ñâîþ âñòóïèòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü ïåðåä ïåðâîêëàññíèêàìè è ïîâòîðÿåò åå èç ãîäà â ãîä, ïî÷òè íå ìåíÿÿ ñëîâ. Ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé.

- ß íå æäó, ÷òî âû ñóìååòå ïî äîñòîèíñòâó îöåíèòü âîëøåáíóþ êðàñîòó òèõî êèïÿùåãî êîòëà è ìåðöàþùèõ íàä íèì èñïàðåíèé, íåæíóþ ìîùü æèäêîñòåé, êðàäóùèõñÿ ïî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì âåíàì, îêîëäîâûâàþùèõ óì, ïîðàáîùàþùèõ ÷óâñòâà… ß ñìîãó íàó÷èòü âàñ, êàê ðàçëèòü ïî áóòûëêàì ñëàâó, ñâàðèòü óñïåõ… ß ñìîãó äàæå íàó÷èòü âàñ îñòàíàâëèâàòü ñìåðòü. 

Ïîêà îí ãîâîðèë ýòè ñëîâà, Ëèëè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âîâëå÷åííîé â ïðåêðàñíûé ìèð âåùåé, êîòîðûå îïèñûâàë ïðîôåññîð. Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå êàê ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü îñòàíîâëåííàÿ ñìåðòü, è ñîäðîãíóëàñü. 

- Èòàê - Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ âñòóïèòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü è, ïîõîæå, ðåøèë íà÷àòü óðîê. Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä êëàññîì, è åãî ìàíòèÿ çàñòðóèëàñü ÷åðíûìè âîëíàìè ïî âûñîêîé ôèãóðå. Äàæå Ëèëè âûíóæäåíà áûëà îöåíèòü ýôôåêò. Åãî ãîëîñ, õîòÿ è óáèéñòâåííî òèõèé, äîñòèãàë ñàìûõ îòäàëåííûõ óãîëêîâ ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ó÷åíèêè, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, ëîâèëè êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî, áîÿñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü åãî ãíåâ.

Îí ñäåëàë äëèííóþ ïàóçó, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå åãî ñëóøàþò, è ñëóøàþò äîñòàòî÷íî âíèìàòåëüíî, çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë, - "ß íàäåþñü, ó âñåõ åñòü ó÷åáíèêè. Íà ñòðàíèöå ñòî øåñòüäåñÿò ÷åòûðå âû íàéäåòå ðåöåïò çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå Âàì ïðåäñòîèò ñåãîäíÿ ñâàðèòü. Èíãðåäèåíòû íà ìîåì ñòîëå. È åñëè êòî-íèáóäü èõ ïåðåïóòàåò, ÿ áóäó… ðàçî÷àðîâàí" Â åãî ãîëîñå ïîñëûøàëàñü òèõàÿ óãðîçà. Íèêòî íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå îòâåðíóëñÿ. Òóò æå ïîäçåìåëüå íàïîëíèëîñü øóìîì ëèñòàåìûõ ñòðàíèö è òèõèì øåïîòîì ó÷åíèêîâ, ïûòàþùèõñÿ íàéòè ñåáå ïàðó. Ëèëè ðàáîòàëà ñ Õàííîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîáåæàëà çà èíãðåäèåíòàìè, ïîêà Ëèëè èñêàëà è èçó÷àëà èíñòðóêöèþ. 

Ëèëè íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåëà ðåöåïò çåëüÿ. Îòåö ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà îáó÷àòü åå ðàíüøå, ÷åì åé èñïîëíèòñÿ 11. "ß äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî ÿ âîëøåáíèê, ïîêà ÿ íå äîñòèã òâîåãî âîçðàñòà", - ãîâîðèë îí, - "Îäíàêî ÿ äåëàë âñå ïðàâèëüíî". Ýòî åãî "Âñå ïðàâèëüíî" áûëî íåñêîëüêî íåóáåäèòåëüíî, îäíàêî åìó âñå æå óäàëîñü íàñòîÿòü íà ñâîåì.

Êîãäà Õàííà âåðíóëàñü, è îíè ïðèñòóïèëè ê ðàáîòå, ýòî îêàçàëîñü ñîâñåì íå òàê òðóäíî, êàê îïèñûâàë Ñíåéï. Èõ çåëüå áûëî íóæíîãî öâåòà â íóæíîå âðåìÿ, è åãî òåêñòóðà òî÷íî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëà îïèñàíèþ â ðåöåïòå. Îäíàêî Ëèëè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî èìåííî èìåë ââèäó ïðîôåññîð, êîãäà ãîâîðèë î çåëüåâàðåíèè êàê î òîíêîé íàóêå è î òî÷íîì èñêóññòâå. Âîçìîæíîñòåé èñïîðòèòü çåëüå â ïðîöåññå åãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ áûëî õîòü îòáàâëÿé. 

Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî õîäèë âäîëü êëàññà, áðîñàÿ öåïêèå âçãëÿäû íà êèïÿùèå êîòëû. Êàçàëîñü, åìó åñòü ÷òî ñêàçàòü êàæäîé ïàðå. Áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî íàãðåëè ñâîè çåëüÿ, è îáëàêà ïàðà, èçâèâàÿñü, ïàðèëè íàä êîòëàìè. 

Ïîäîéäÿ ê ñòîëó Ëèëè è Õàííû, îí âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà èõ çåëüå. Åãî ãëàçà ñòðàííî áëåñíóëè. Íà ìãíîâåíüå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòîéòè, íî ïåðåäóìàë. Ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâî÷åê. È ñíîâà ýòîò ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä êîñíóëñÿ Ëèëè.

- Îòëè÷íî, - ñêàçàë îí íåîæèäàííî ìÿãêî, - Ìèññ Ïîòòåð, êàæåòñÿ, âàì óëûáíóëàñü óäà÷à. Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âåñêèå ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïîâòîðèòñÿ åùå ðàç. Îòôèëüòðóéòå çåëüå â áóòûëü è óáåðèòå âñå ñî ñòîëà. Îí îòîøåë, è äåâî÷êè óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà, íå â ñèëàõ ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. 

- Ìû åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî ñâàðèë çåëüå ïðàâèëüíî, - âûäîõíóëà Õàííà, - ÿ íå ìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü!

Ëèëè çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà Ñíåéïà. Îí ïðîâåðÿë èõ ñîñåäåé ïî êëàññó, è ÿä êðèòèêè â èõ àäðåñ ëèëñÿ òåì æå øåëêîâûì ãîëîñîì, êàêèì ïåðåä ýòèì áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà ïîõâàëà, åñëè ýòî ìîæíî áûëî òàê íàçâàòü, â àäðåñ Ëèëè è Õàííû. Èíòåðåñíî, - ïîäóìàëà Ëèëè, - èõ çåëüå áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê õîðîøî? Íåóæåëè äàæå ëó÷øèé ìàñòåð çåëèé íå ñìîã íàéòè, ê ÷åìó ïðèäðàòüñÿ? Ýòî êàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíûì, îñîáåííî äëÿ ïåðâîãî óðîêà, è îñîáåííî ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî îíè ñëûøàëè î íåì.

Îíè îáå çàêàí÷èâàëè óðîê, íè ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà. Êîãäà îíè âûøëè çà ïðåäåëû ïîäçåìåëüÿ, èõ îêðóæèëè îäíîêëàññíèêè, êîòîðûå íà÷àëè ãîâîðèòü âñå îäíîâðåìåííî, ïåðåáèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà. - "Âû íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå ïðàâèëüíî?", "À âû âèäåëè åãî âçãëÿä? Ñíåéï, êàæåòñÿ, ðàçîçëèëñÿ! ". Ëèëè çàáàâëÿëî ýòî ïðîÿâëåíèå âíèìàíèÿ, îíà äàæå íàñëàæäàëàñü èì. È, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà íå áûëà åäèíñòâåííîé âèíîâíèöåé âñåãî ïðîèçîøåäøåãî, âñÿ ñëàâà äîñòàâàëàñü ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî åé. Êîíå÷íî, äóìàëà Ëèëè, ýòî âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ Ïîòòåð. Áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ âîñïðèíèìàëî êàê àêñèîìó òî, ÷òî Ëèëè äîëæíà áûòü âåëèêîëåïíîé ó÷åíèöåé. Îíè îæèäàëè îò íåå ÷åãî-òî îñîáåííîãî, òàê æå, êàê â ñâîå âðåìÿ îæèäàëè ÷óäà îò åå îòöà. È õîòÿ âíèìàíèå îäíîêëàññíèêîâ åé ÿâíî íðàâèëîñü, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íà íåå ëîæèòñÿ îïðåäåëåííûé ãðóç îòâåòñòâåííîñòè.

Ñëàâà Áîãàì, Õàííà áûëà íå ïðîòèâ ÷óòü ïîáûòü â òåíè. Êàçàëîñü, îíà äàæå íå çàìå÷àëà ýòîãî. 

- Ïîñëóøàé, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü î Ñíåéïå, - ñïðîñèëà åå Ëèëè âå÷åðîì, êîãäà îíè óæå ñîáèðàëèñü ñïàòü. 

- ß íå çíàþ… Îí êàæåòñÿ ìíå.. ñòðàííûì, - ïðèçíàëàñü Õàííà,- ìíå îí íå íðàâèòñÿ, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí áûë ìèë ê íàì.

- Õììì… Ñíåéï âîâñå íå áûë "ìèë" ñ íèìè. Ëèëè áûëà óáåæäåíà, ÷òî îí î÷åíü õîòåë íàéòè îøèáêó, òàê æå, êàê îí ñäåëàë ýòî ó âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Îí ïðîñòî íå ñìîã. Èõ çåëüå áûëî.. íåìíîãî äðóãèì. 

Èòàê, Õàííà ðàçäåëÿëà íåãàòèâíîå îòíîøåíèå êëàññà ê ïðîôåññîðó. Íó ÷òî æ.. Îíà îïðåäåëåííî íå èñïûòàëà òîãî îùóùåíèÿ, êàêîå èñïûòàëà Ëèëè, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð çàãëÿíóë ñíà÷àëà â èõ êîòåë, à ïîòîì, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ëèëè, åé â äóøó. Âî âòîðîé ðàç çà ïðîøåäøèå äâà äíÿ åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ïðîìåëüêíóë ñòðàõ. È, ïî íåïîíÿòíîé åé ïðè÷èíå, ýòîò ñòðàõ ïåðåäàâàëñÿ åé. 

Îíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåáå ñàìîé, ÷òî åå î÷åíü ñèëüíî çàèíòåðåñîâàë ýòî ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê. Íî ÷òî îñîáåííîãî áûëî â ýòîì âûñîêîì, ìðà÷íîì ìóæ÷èíå? Îí îïðåäåëåííî íå áûë äðóæåëþáåí, è íàäî áûëî ñíà÷àëà ïðèçíàòü ñåáÿ ñóìàñøåäøèì, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàÿâèòü, ÷òî îí êðàñèâ. Ëèëè íàðèñîâàëà â ñâîåì âîîáðàæåíèè îáðàç Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé - åãî ãëàäêèå ñàëüíûå âîëîñû, äëèííûé íîñ ñ ãîðáèíêîé, åãî ãëóáîêèå, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà… åãî ãëàçà. Äâà áåñêîíå÷íûõ èñòî÷íèêà, íàïîëíåííûõ çíàíèåì, äîñòèãàþùèõ ñàìûõ ãëóáèí åå ñîçíàíèÿ â ïîèñêàõ êàêèõ-òî åå òàéí è îäíîâðåìåííî îòêðûâàþùèõ ñâîè. Ëèëè îùóùàëà îãðîìíóþ áîëü, ëüþùóþñÿ èç åãî äóøè, áîëü, êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàì äàâíî, îáîñíîâàëàñü ïðî÷íî è êîòîðàÿ âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëàñü åãî ïîêèäàòü.

Îíà íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, îòêóäà ýòà áîëü ïîÿâèëàñü. Áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ìîã ñìåÿòüñÿ, ïî-äîáðîìó øóòèòü, âëþáëÿòüñÿ ïî óøè, äàæå êîãäà îí áûë ìîëîäûì. Íî âåäü îí áûë âñåãî ëèøü ÷åëîâåê. Ëèëè íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî íèêòî áîëüøå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äåëàòü åìó ïîäîáíîé ñêèäêè. Îí áûë äëÿ âñåõ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé è ãëàâîé Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè Ëèëè çàðûëàñü íîñîì â ïîäóøêó. Åå âòîðûå ñäâîåííûå çåëüÿ áûëè çàâòðà, ïîñëå îáåäà. È ó íåå áóäåò êó÷à âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû íàñìîòðåòüñÿ íà Ñíåéïà.


End file.
